1. Field
The present invention relates generally to agricultural boom applicators. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern an applicator assembly with a tilt frame that permits tilting of an applicator boom.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Boom applicators are used in agricultural applications to apply chemicals, such as pesticides, herbicides, or fertilizers, to a field. Prior art boom applicators include a boom assembly with a pair of booms that are supported by and extend laterally in opposite directions from a vehicle. The booms support equipment for discharging material at predetermined locations along the width of the boom assembly (e.g., a spray applicator that includes high pressure lines and nozzles mounted on the booms). Prior art boom applicators also include mechanisms that allow the boom assembly to tilt about a longitudinal axis (e.g., fore-and-aft axis) of the applicator and relative to the vehicle, particularly when traveling over uneven ground.
Prior art boom applicators are deficient and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, conventional boom applicators that permit tilting movement of the boom assembly are excessively heavy. The weight of prior art boom assemblies can cause damage to the booms or to another part of the applicator during conventional spraying operations, particularly when spraying is conducted over undulating terrain. Furthermore, conventional boom applicators generally support the boom assembly in a cantilevered configuration, with the weight of the booms located at an undesirable longitudinal distance from the vehicle. The conventional cantilevered support designs also promote a supporting structure that is unduly heavy.